Aquitar
Aquitar is a fictional planet from the series, The Hybrid Girls. It was first seen during the television series Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers, a miniseries at the end of the third season of Power Rangers Ninja Thunder in which five Aquitians with Ranger powers come to Earth to temporarily take the place of the incapacitated Earth-based Rangers. Planet Aquitar Aquitar is almost completely covered by water, however there are mountains and/or volcanoes poking up from underneath the surface, possibly with the intent of creating new land, similar to the volcanoes of the Big Island of Hawaii on Earth. This water is especially pure, as evidenced from the fact that Aquitians can thrive on the planet. It is home to the Aquitian race (see below), including the so-called Alien Rangers. It was attacked by the villainous Hydro Hog, though it is unclear if he originated from the planet or arrived there from elsewhere. It is also known for being the current residence of Drew Hale, former Thunderstorm/Ninja Thunder Blue Ranger. He moved there at 18, after an instance of accelerated aging during Power Rangers: Geo Force to be with Cestra, a female Aquitian that had been treating him, with whom he had subsequently fallen in love. Aquitians Aquitians are humanoid aliens originating from the planet Aquitar that look very much like humans except for their heads. An Aquitian's head is slightly larger than a human's and, from the shape, possibly lacks the upper skull. The face of an Aquitian is covered with cartilaginous ridges that resemble a mask, encircling the entire head. Female Aquitians are capable of growing hair, which can be seen jutting out of the back of their ridges. They appear to feed on pure water for the sustainment of their life force. They also speak in a bubbly voice, which can sometimes make their speech hard to understand. Noted residents Several Aquitians are named during Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers, and they are as follows: * The Aquitian Rangers **Delphine **Aurico **Cestro **Tideus **Corcus * Cestra *Drew Hale *Heather Merrill *Hayley Hale Aquitians in other Power Rangers series Aquitians have become one of the most famous races of aliens in the Power Rangers universe, possibly for being one of the first shown and possibly for having their own series. Aquitians have appeared in several other series since Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers, including: * Power Rangers Geo Force, in which the Alien Rangers themselves appeared and an then-18-year-old Drew left to live on Aquitar and be with his lover Cestra. * C-Squad Power Rangers SPD, in which Cestra is mentioned when Drew Hale revealed to former teammate Susie Gold that he and Cestra are engaged to be married, which devastated Susie. * Power Rangers Super Megaforce, in which the Alien Rangers appear with the other Legendary Rangers helping the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all in the episode Legendary Battle. * Power Rangers Super Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20), in which Drew Hale and Cestra appeared after they reunite with their daughters Heather Merrill and Hayley Hale. *In The Hybrid Girls, in which features Heather and Hayley defending Riverside from water-themed monsters. Trivia *Drew Hale is the only human to live on Aquitar. **He and Cestra raised their youngest daughter, Hayley there. ***Drew and Cestra's oldest daughter, Heather visited Aquitar to help answer her questions about her half-alien side after event from the Power Rangers Dino Charge episode, Double Ranger, Double Danger *Heather Merrill found out she was half-Aquitian in Power Rangers Dino Charge. *Heather and Hayley were the only Human/Aquitian hybrids to have Water Manipulation, which only happens to Aquitians who are half-Human. *White Alien Ranger, Delphina is Heather and Hayley's aunt, due to her and Cestra being sisters. *Aquitar is also a royal planet since Delphina and Cestra are princesses.